The Baby Penguin Becomes a Blackbird
by MissJMc
Summary: When Kurt allows Blaine to try erotic hypnosis, Blaine decides to help Kurt release his inner Blackbird.     Bottom!Blaine and Controlling!Kurt


**First Klaine Story! So yeah, this has some erotic hypnosis in it, because it's kinda hot.**

**I apologise for the terrible smut. I'm a first timer. **

'Alright, they're gone.'

Blaine stared at the three words seemed so much bigger than they actually were. The three words that meant he and Kurt would have a whole weekend alone, with Finn staying over at Puck's. The three words that could have basically been, 'alright, you can come fuck me senseless now,' because that's what they meant.

'On my way. Be there in 10.' Blaine replied quickly, his fingers flying over the iPhone's screen. He tapped send, and his phone found it's way to the passenger seat of his black Prius as his hands moved to the wheel.

He shifted automatically into drive, and tried to not hyperventilate as he drove the insanely familiar route from The Lima Bean to the Hudmel's residence. His green polo and white hoodie suddenly seemed extremely suffocating, and his new Diesel jeans suddenly felt unbearably tight.

As a light switched from green to yellow, his foot pressed the brake. As the new red light halted his progress, he glanced to his satchel resting in the back seat. His breathing became uneven as he thought about the contents of the front pouch. He redirected his gaze just in time for the green light, and pushed the gas pedal down, moving forward again.

* * *

><p>Kurt glared at his reflection in the mirror, and swept a hand through his hair again. His hair just wasn't co-operating with him that afternoon. He was aiming for the look he had during the Born This Way performance, but his hair was aiming for 'I don't think so, buddy.'<p>

His blue-green eyes swept down his reflection, taking in his outfit. Black skinny jeans and a black and grey Ralph Lauren polo. His hand ran through his hair again, and he bit his lip anxiously. Blaine's text from earlier had been vague at best.

'I have something I want to try.'

And with those 7 words, Blaine had managed to make Kurt half hard, stifling moans as he remembered other things that had come from texts like that. First had been Kurt's first handjob, shortly followed by his first blowjob, and a few weeks later, the loss of his virginity. Bondage was shortly after that.

* * *

><p>The bell rang, and Kurt sucked in an anxious breath. Trying one last time to fix his hair, he eventually gave up and walked out of his room. He made his way down the stairs quickly, and flung the white oak door open.<p>

"Hi Ku-" Blaine began. Kurt interrupted him by bringing their mouths together, teeth and tongue crashing into each other's as they said hello in the best way possible.

Kurt pulled back reluctantly, and the two boys glanced over the other's faces. Both smiled, and Kurt brought a hand up to rub Blaine's cheek.

"Someone's in a good mood," Blaine noted, his eyes shining with what could only be taken for lust.

"How can I not be? Look who just showed up on my doorstep," Kurt muttered, bringing his lips to Blaine's again for a quick kiss.

"Mm," Blaine groaned as they pulled apart.

"So what's in the bag?" Kurt asked, gesturing to the leather satchel slung over Blaine's left shoulder.

Kurt backed into his house, and Blaine walked in slowly, his eyes not moving from Kurt's face.

"Just some things," Blaine replied coyly, slipping his shoes off.

Kurt raised a perfect eyebrow, and Blaine copied the movment with one of his own, bushy triangular brows.

"You loser," Kurt chuckled, rolling his eyes.

"You love it," Blaine retorted, readjusting the strap of his satchel.

"That I do," Kurt sighed, feigning sadness.

"You sure?" Blaine asked, stepping closer.

"Want proof?" Kurt replied coyly, his breathing speeding up a little.

"Very much. Can we head upstairs?" Blaine growled, his voice dropping octaves, the words coming out rougher.

Kurt shivered, and started to the staircase. Blaine followed, taking in the view, smirking.

"I know you're staring at my ass," Kurt called, smiling broadly.

"Only because it's perfect!" Blaine replied happily.

* * *

><p>Blaine shut the door to the large bedroom softly, as if he and Kurt needed to be quiet. When he turned around, Kurt was sitting on the dark comforter on the queen sized bed, his legs crossed, smiling widely.<p>

"So what's this new thing you want to try?" He asked, a seductive smile playing across his lips.

Blaine sighed and removed the bag from his shoulder. He unlatched it, flipped the cover open, and pulled out a small white book with a blue spine. On the cover was a green spiral. Blaine's eyes found his feet, nervous for Kurt's reaction.

"Erotic Hypnosis?" Kurt read aloud, a laugh breaking through his voice and taking over. It echoed through the room, and Blaine winced.

"I knew it was stupid," Blaine mumbled, frowning.

"Blaine, wait, you're serious?" Kurt asked, stopping his laughter, and watching his boyfriend nod slowly.

Kurt jumped up, and wraapped his arms around Blaine's shoulders, pulling him close. He nestled his head into the crook of Blaine's neck, and sighed.

"I just thought," Blaine began, his voice hoarse, "that maybe we could try it. Since you like being submissive a little. And not having any power."

Kurt bit his lip in thought, trying to figure out what he was going to do with the situation. Blaine's ideas always did turn out well, and Kurt did trust him completely. If there was anyone to do it with, it would be Blaine.

"Alright," Kurt whispered, pulling back and pressing his forehead to Blaine's.

"Seriously?" Blaine asked, hope evident in his voice.

"Seriously. But one rule. No triggers so that if you scratch your nose I'll cluck like a chicken. Promise?" Kurt replied, smirking.

"Promise."

* * *

><p>Kurt sat at the head of the bed, a stack of pillows behind him so he could be comfortably placed into a trance. Blaine scrambled around the room, setting up, and mumbling things to himself.<p>

"Alright, so don't laugh. More. My self-esteem is already bruised enough," Blaine said smugly, still pleased that Kurt would let him do this. That he trusted him enough.

"I'll try. But I honestly don't know if I can handle the whole 'you are getting sleepy' thing," Kurt replied, raising his hands defensively.

Blaine's eyes rolled themselves, and he picked up Kurt's stereo remote and pressed play. The sounds of flutes and oboes filled the room, weaving a soft, tired melody meant to relax someone.

"Breathe in and out slowly," Blaine instructed, his voice going down octaves, to that place Kurt loved.

Blaine sat on the bed next to Kurt, and brought his hand up to Kurt's eye level. He opened it, and a small red crystal dropped out of his palm, attached to a long silver chain.

Kurt's eyes widened at the new object, and he glanced to his boyfriend's face. Blaine looked nervous, hesitant, and extrememly hopeful. Kurt bit his lip to trap the laugh that sat on his tongue, waiting to burst free.

"Just watch the pendant, babe," Blaine said smoothly, comfortably.

The pendant began to swing back and forth, and Kurt's eyes began tracking it from the right edge of his vision, seamlessly over to the left edge and back again.

"Breathe in and out. Deeply. Just focus on the pendant, and hear the music, and my voice. Relax." Blaine's voice was suddenly on Kurt's ear, and he was gulping and breathing heavily.

Kurt's eyes continued following the small red jewel, the music beginning to get slower, more relaxing, and Blaine's voice seeming sexier, smoother. But he didn't feel like he was losing control. Things seemed sharper, if anything. The oboe seemed louder, Blaine's voice seemed a bit more gravelly, and the pendant seemed to draw his gaze in.

"Breathe in and out. In and out," Blaine whispered seductively.

Kurt's body slackened a little more, putting more of his weight into the pillows, and he continued inhaling and exhaling deeply. Blaine felt a rush of ecstasy as he saw it working.

'Phase 2,' he thought. His right hand, the empty one, found it's way to Kurt's groin, where it began to squeeze and rub small circles.

Kurt let out a tiny, soft groan at the new stimulation, though he barely registered it. Blaine's voice, breathing, and the music, and the jewel were just making him so relaxed, it felt lke he wasn't even present in his own body.

"Kurt," Blaine groaned, his voice still low, gravelly, and rough, "You're beginning to get horny. And being horny makes you tired. And being tired makes you want to close your eyes and just drift off. Your eyes will want to close, but that would mean not watching the pendant anymore. And you want to watch the pendant, don't you Kurt?"

Kurt gave a nearly imperceptible nod, and Blaine's breath hitched for a moment. It was working. How was it even working? Blaine stared in awe at his boyfriend, whose eyelids were beginning to flutter. He saw the struggle going on in Kurt's mind. Close eyes. See pendant. It was a terrible conflict, and Kurt groaned a little in response to the situation. Blaine worked his hand a little harder over Kurt's now obvious bulge, and he

"Kurt, baby. When you feel yourself slip into trance, you can close your eyes. Nothing will matter except my voice. Just my voice. Alright?"

Kurt nodded a tiny bit again, and watched the pendant for a few more seconds, until his eyes fell closed and his head slumped forward onto his chest. Blaine shot up to stand beside the bed. He hit pause on the remote, and the oboes and flutes stopped.

Blaine knelt at the foot of the bed, and stared at Kurt for a moment. He looked so serene, so calm, and like nothing could hurt him at all. Blaine threw his hoodie off, and crawled up to his boyfriend, and sat in front of him.

"Kurt, can you hear me?" Blaine wondered smoothly.

"Mmhmm," Kurt responded, nodding a little.

"Good. Now, I want you to go deeper. Deeper under my control, which turns you on more, and when you're more turned on, you go deeper."

Kurt slumped into the pillows even more, letting out a content sigh.

"Good job. Now, I want you to answer a question for me. Alright?"

"Yes, Blaine," Kurt whimpered breathily. Blaine shivered, goosebumps rising on his skin.

"Are you happy with our physical relationship? The sex?"

"Yes, Blaine," Kurt whispered, "I'm happy with our physical relationship."

"Any things you're not happy with?" Blaine asked softly, tilting his head to the side.

"Well...I want to make you feel as good as you make me feel."

"Why haven't you?"

"I don't have the courage. I don't know if I'll be good at any of it. And I'm not sexy. I'm a baby penguin."

Blaine raised an eyebrow, and a smile formed on his lips, the idea coming to his mind.

"Okay baby," Blaine whispered, "I want you to listen to me very carefully. When you're awake, and I say 'blackbird,' you'll feel any fear vanish, and immediately act upon those feelings. Take control. And it'll be the best experience for you, and you'll love it. And you know what Kurt? You'll feel sexy as hell, and be great at all of it. Skilled beyond belief. But when I say 'baby penguin come back,' you'll go back to normal."

* * *

><p>"Oh my god, that felt amazing," Kurt yawned, stretching as Blaine brought him out of trance.<p>

"I'm glad baby," Blaine whispered happily, planting a kiss on Kurt's forehead.

"Seriously, it was like I slept for hours!" Kurt exclaimed, sitting up, and noticing his hard-on.

He glanced at Blaine, who smiled shyly. Kurt blushed bright red, and Blaine gestured to his own hard-on. watching Kurt hypnotized and helpless like that, was insanely arousing for him.

"Well, maybe we should take care of this," Blaine whispered, leaning forward and pressing his nose to Kurt's.

Their lips met, and Blaine's tongue wrapped around Kurt's. They pressed their bodies against each other's, the warmth emanating through their clothing.

"Blackbird," Blaine whispered, his lips detaching momentarily before latching onto Kurt's neck.

"What?" Kurt asked, confused. He pulled back a little, confused, before his eyes clouded over momentarily. When they returned to normal, he smirked playfully, and grabbed Blaine's face.

"Lay back," Kurt demanded, fixing his boyfriend with a very authoritative look that made Blaine moan loudly.

"Anything you say," Blaine replied, smiling widely. His back found the bed, and Kurt knelt above him, taking in the sight of his boyfriend below him, lust in his eyes.

Kurt's hands made their way under Blaine's shirt, and lifted it up. Kurt leaned down, and began planting kisses on the semi-hairy chest below him.

Blaine groaned as Kurt's mouth found his nipple, and began sucking on it. Blaine artfully brought his shirt over his head, leaving his whole upper body bare. Kurt lifted for a second, stripped his own shirt off, and fixed Blaine with a smoldering look that made him moan without even being touched.

"God, you're so sexy," Blaine groaned.

"I know," Kurt replied confidently, nodding at the comment.

"Oh," Blaine said, impressed, "Where'd my baby penguin go?"

"Baby penguin became a blackbird," Kurt groaned, his hands tracing Blaine's tight six pack.

Kurt's mouth found Blaine's nipples again, and he alternated between left and right. His mouth trailed lower, and he met the waistband of Blaine's skinnies. He didn't even look to Blaine for assurance, he unbuttoned it swiftly, and then set to work on the zipper.

"With your fucking mouth?" Blaine asked in disbelief, watching as Kurt took the zipper pull into that mouth of his, that beautiful mouth, and pulled down, his eyes never leaving Blaine's.

In a flash the pants and boxer-briefs were pulled down to Blaine's knees, and Blaine was working on kicking them off. Kurt gripped the waistband of them both, and pulled them off. They fell to the floor, forgotten, and Kurt surprised Blaine even more.

His lips wrapped around the head of Blaine's penis, and he sucked, hard, his cheeks hollowing.

"Oh my god," Blaine moaned, his voice cracking somewhere between the second and third syllables.

Kurt sucked more of Blaine's length into his mouth, running his tongue in random patterns over the underside. Blaine's hands fisted into the sheets, and he groaned, his hips arching up to give Kurt a better mouthful.

Blaine stared at his boyfriend, red lips wrapped around his shaft, hands fumbling over balls, his gaze fiery and hard, much like the things his mouth was doing.

"Ohthisisthebestthingever," Blaine gasped, watching as Kurt swallowed around him, the contractions of the throat making Blaine moan even louder.

Kurt smirked and pulled off for a moment.

"Name a song," The chestnut haired blowjob master said confidently, his eyes full of lust, desire, and a fierceness that Blaine only saw when Kurt was strutting around in a new outfit.

"Um...um...Animal," Blaine stammered, unable to form a full sentence anymore.

Kurt latched onto Blaine's penis again, sucking harder, his tongue working more patterns on the penis. Blaine groaned again, and Kurt chose then to start humming Animal.

The vibrations, coupled with the tonguing and overall sensation and thought of Kurt blowing him, sent Blaine over the edge quickly.

"Kurt!" Blaine gasped brokenly, his hips thrusting up. He expected Kurt to move, or spit out the ropes of come streaming into his mouth, but he watched in awe as Kurt swallowed almost every single drop of Blaine's white hot load.

Blaine moaned as Kurt licked his lips, catching the rest of the white. Kurt pulled Blaine up, and their lips crashed together. Kurt took control that time, and his tongue pushed Blaine's back and began running across his teeth.

Blaine moved for more, but Kurt pulled back, and jumped off the bed

"What the fuck?" Blaine demanded, sitting up and running a hand through his hair. Kurt disappeared, and the dark, curly-haired boy sat in bed, confused.

"Lube," Kurt explained as he walked back in, holding up the small container of clear gel.

Blaine raised an eyebrow, and Kurt smirked.

"Turn over," Kurt demanded, his eyes ablaze.

Blaine turned onto his stomach, and craned his neck to see Kurt moving his pants and briefs down his legs slowly. Kurt then moved onto the bed, kneeling between Blaine's spread legs, and ran a hand over Blaine's curved ass.

Kurt then opened the small tube, and squirted some of the cool liquid onto his finger, and brought it down between Blaine's ass cheeks.

"Cold," Blaine said, goosebumps rising on his skin.

"Oh, get used to it, babe," Kurt replied, smirking as the finger began to trace Blaine's hole.

Blaine groaned as Kurt's index finger slipped into the warm, puckered hole, the cold countering the hot of Blaine's inside.

Kurt didn't wait for approvval. His finger began to stroke th insides, searching for the perfect nerve bundle to make Blaine come undone.

"Oh, there it is!" Blaine screeched, his voice flying up octaves. Kurt smirked and continuously stroked at the prostate, watching as Blaine's expression continuously morphed from one of shock to joy to pure lust.

Kurt slipped another finger in, and began moving them backa nd forth in tandem, watching Blaine's reaction to that as well. It just got better and better, he noted.

Kurt suddenly yanked his fingers out, and leaned down to Blaine's ear.

"Hands and knees," Kurt growled, his voice full of animalistic passion.

Blaine scrambled to kneel like Kurt demanded, and braced himself for what was about to come.

"Blaine Warbler, I'm gonna rock your world," Kurt growled, unknowingly quoting Rachel as he slicked lube over his rock hard penis. He positioned himself at Blaine's entrance, and slowly thrust in.

Blaine bit his lip in pain, and balled his hands in the sheets, his back arching. Kurt ran a hand through Blaine's soft curls, and began to thrust into his boyfriend.

Blaine moaned, the sparks of pleasure igniting and growing into a full flame of lust, overtaking the pain finally, and he thrust his hips backwards to meet Blaine's.

"I won't-"

"Last long? Hon, I don't expect you to," Kurt completed, snaking his left hand to move up and down Blaine's full, hard length, bringing him to his second orgasm of the night.

"OhmygodKurt!" Blaine screeched, cum erupting from his penis again, splattering all over.

"Blaine!" Kurt groaned, his own orgasm following as soon as Blaine's ring of muscle tightened with his orgasm.

* * *

><p>"Baby penguin, come back," Blaine whispered as the two cleaned up, Kurt still acting dominant.<p>

Kurt paused, and his eyes clouded and then cleared again. He shook his head, and then smiled and Blaine.

"Fuck, we need to do that again," Kurt laughed, smiling as he whipped the end of the fitted sheet off the corner of the bed.

"You remembered it?" Blaine asked, raising an eyebrow again.

"I will never forget that," Kurt replied, winking.

"Well, maybe we'll have to let the bird out of it's cage more often," Blaine answered simply.

"Maybe we will," Kurt echoed, happy with how the day was going so far.

"Hey Kurt?" Blaine asked. Kurt glanced up.

"Thanks for letting me try that. I love you. A lot," Blaine whispered.

"I love you too," Kurt replied, beaming.


End file.
